The Truth about Us
by Elora Potter
Summary: Let us tell you about how the evil was defeated when we were young.'Hermione and Harry tell their story,as each member of the trio discovers a particular truth which will help them against the evil. HGLM,HPGW,RWTR
1. Preface

We lived very troubled times in our youth, and loads of rubbish have been said about this period, by people who only knew parts of what happened, or sometimes had just heard about it. But we were the core of all of it. That's why we need to established the truth, and erase all the lies carried until now.

You have probably heard about us, if you are reading this book. We have been destined to fught the evil since our birth, it seems.

My name is Hermione Malfoy, age 59, I am a veela, and I have been married to Lucius Malfoy for now 40 years. And my name is Harry Potter, age 58, married to Ginevra Potter, formerly Weasley, for 38 years.

Both of us used to be Aurors, but you probably already know that. However, this profession is not the best when you start to have children, and we both decided to become healers after a few years. We have always worked together, and you will understand that later, when you will be reading this book. Three years ago, our oldest friend, Ronald Weasley (who is also my stepbrother as you could guess-Harry), who had been the Hogwart's headmaster for 10 years, after having been Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, asked us if we would agree to become teachers, as two positions were vacant: one for History of Magic, the other for Transfiguration. We accepted on the spot, and now we are working here.

That's during my classes of History of Magic (Harry) that I realised how many lies had been spread, all students were seeing me us as 'Superheroes', without doubts, fears, or reproaches, in a word, perfect. We don't want to feed this lie to the next generations, dictators have been seen as heroes in the past just because they were the ones to write the History. We don't mind peple liking us, but we want it to be done freely and knowingly, once and for all.

We hope you will enjoy it, and always carry in mind that this truly happened, it is not a fiction, and remember that sometimes good hides some bad. We defeated the evil, but not without paying a price, and we are everything but perfect, as you will see. But our ranting stops here.

Now let us tell you:

THE TRUTH ABOUT US.

A/N: Hello!

Finally, as people asked for it, I'm writing more about the universe of _No one messes with her_. I intended to do only a sequel at first, but a review gave me the inspiration to write about what happened before. So this will a kind of autobiography, from the point of view of Hermione (mostly) and Harry. I hope you'll like it.

I'm waiting for you reviews to give me advices, and what you think of all of this.


	2. Hermione:The Beginning of the Summer

Chapter 1

Hermione : The Beginning of the Hollidays.

For a long time we hesitated on when should we start our story. A lot could be said, in particular from Harry's point of view, and we both wrote some sketches on our years at Hogwarts. But most of them were quite irrelevant on an historic point of view, and were mostly about our frustrations as teenagers. Don't misunderstand me: we are going to talk about our emotions, and sometimes about things quite personnal; likewise, some of the events were very important to determine what would happen after. But these events, you probably already know about it.

That's why after having considered what we really wanted to tell everyone (with a lot of arguing should I say!), we finally decided to start when we get on the wy to defeat evil once and for all... even if at that time, it didn't seem we would, at least not so fast.

So the story starts with me, the summer between our sixth and seventh year.

Like every year, my parents had come to fetch me at King's Cross station, at the end of June. They had those big smiles that always made me feel good, and protected, in particular my father's one. But for the first time, I couldn't answer that smile. Instead, I launched myself in their arms, and I cried. My father was stroking my head, while my mother was rubbing my back and asking what was wrong. But I couldn't speak, and just stay there crying. Harry, Ron and Ginny (well Ginevra, but nobody called her like that) were waiting for their... well Harry his guardians and Ron and Ginny their parents, and it was them who with somber looks told my parents about Dumbledore's death. Both my parents hugged me so tightly that I could barely breath, but it didn't matter then, I just needed it.

We were so enthralled reminiscing that night that we didn't hear the Weasleys arrive. Actually, they were not alone, as with them were Alastor Maugrey and Remus Lupin. For those who by miracke never heard about them, Maugrey was an Auror, one of the best actually, and one of the main member of the Order of the Phoenix, the organisation fighting against the evil. Remus was another of its member, a secretary as well as a spy, employed by Harry because he is a werewolf, and at this time the segregation was strong against them.

Just a look at them convinced me that something was wrong. Remus and the Weasleys were looking at me with pity, Maugrey more businesslike, and believe me it is not good to be the business of an Auror. I let go (slightly) of my parents, and just ask.

"What?"

I know, I am more polite most of the time, but I was too worry and too disturbed to care. So Maugrey answered me.

"We are sorry Miss Granger, but we have received words that Voldemort" almost everyone flinched at the name, except for Harry, Ron and me "is planning an attack against Potter's closest friends." The guilt on Harry's face angered me at the mack of tact in the reply, but... well Maugrey is not famous for his tact. At the same time I was scared for my family.

"So what?"

It was the gentler voice of Remus which answered.

"You are coming with us, and your parents too." They were about to protest, but Remus didn't let them the time to. "I'm sorry, Mr and Mrs Granger, but it's the only way to protect you and your daughter. As for your works... we will provide you ith one of our best Aurors as secretary, and an other will follow you in the street just in case."

Least to say, my parents didn't look happy at the sudden lack of freedom, but I undrestand by the way they look at me that they would d anything for me. And to be honest I was quite relieved that someone finally deem necessary to protect my family. Nothing could have make me give up Harry's friendship, but I was lucid enough to know the danger it could be for me, thus for my family.

Mum and Dad nodded in acceptance, and we left the station with the wizards. We went home, packed everything we would need, and left for Grimauld Place. The house had been made safe again, Maugrey was the new secret keeper, since Dumbledore was dead. Ron and Ginny chose to stay too, and Molly and Arthur (their parents), would come in two weeks time, but they had to prepare the wedding of their eldest, William ( Bill for you, nobody calls him William). Harry would be back the same day. Unfortunately, he had to go to his aunt's house to renew the magical protection his mother gave him.But since he staid there only two weeks the year before, he refused to have to stand them longer. And to be honest, I think that everyone was relieved he would be back so soon, in particular Maugrey who would rather have all of us locked for the summer.

I admit that I was afraid at first that my parents might have troubles to get accostumated with their new way of life. But not at all, they seemed to enjoy it actually. Molly came everyday, supposedly to keep an eye on her youngests. But she always ended with my mother in the kitchen, talking about the difficulties of life in general, of bringing up children in particular, and concluding that apart from cooking with a wand, and my mothe working, there were not big differences between their worlds.

My father found a great friend in Arthur, the former because he had finally someone with whom he could talk endlessly about his passions, the latter because he had finally someone who could answer all his questions about he muggle world.

Taht's also when my parents disovered their magical powers...per say. I shouldn't have been so astounded, I mean I'm a witch, so it's logical that my parents have some powers, minor as they were, or seemed to be (I'll explain this later). But still, it came as a shock the day I saw Mum levitating an apple with Molly's wand, giggling like a school girl. She saw me, and grinned. The apple landed in my hand, and my mother in my arms. We span like mad, both of us giggling (yes I can do that!). Dad tried to, and a seat came under Mum and me, and we laughed together, happier than we had been since the beginning of the hollidays. The four Weasleys were watching us with big smiles, and once we calmed down a bit, we hugged each other, evryone congretulating my parents, and Ron saying "Ah, finally I know why you are so talented!" Ginny and I pounced on him, tickling him until he asked for our pity. I was so elated, I couldn't wait to tell Harry! As he was coming the next day, I wouldn't have to wait for too long.

We staid up until late in the night, testing my parents abilities, and honestly, they didn't do too bad. I had read about people who developed the magical powers during adulthood, and they seemed to be of them. I was glad to be a witch them, for it allowed them to discover their powers.

The next morning, I woke up early. It was still dark outside, but I couldn't go back to sleep. I lokked at Ginny, and she wa slooking at me too.

"What's up with you Gin? Hard to sleep?" I asked slyly.

"You're the one to talk!" She huffed in false indignation. But her look was somber. "You know which day it is?"

She seemed so small and so fragile that it was heartbreaking. Silently cursing Harry and his hero-thing, I got off my bed and went under the covers with her, and hugged her.

"Yes I know."

Westaid like that for a while, listening to the morning silence in the house. I thought she had gone back to sleep, but I felt a tear ran down my arm.

"Shhh! I'm here! It's alright! Ginny, you know that he still loves you right? He didn't broke up because he isn't interested in you! He just want to protect you!"

"I know!" She said in a broken voice. "But why does he have to be so... noble? Why can't he see that I'm in danger anyway? I just can't stand it!"

"And did you tell him?"

"What? No! I don't want to burden him more!"

"And you call him noble!" I coulnd't help but chuckle. "Harry is not perfect you know! Maybe he hasn't thought that just being a 'Blood traitor' " I said in a mocking voice, "is enough to endanger you." I hugged her tighter, whispreing in her hair. "You'll have ine month and a half together you know. I'm sure you can convinced him. In particular with the training that we are going to receive from Remus."

She lookedat me with teary eyes.

" Are you sure?"

"Yes! Remember when we went to the Ministry?" Both our heart cry at the memory. "He let you come after you insisted. I'm sure that you can do it again. Besides, our friendship put us in danger too, yet he never said we should stop to be friends. I just think he cares more about you than us."

"You...are you jealous? Idon't want to lose you because..."

"No Gin, I'm not jealous. I love him like a brother, same for you and Ron, and he feels the same, I think. But with you it's different. As long as you don't steal the love of my life, I won't be jealous."

She seemed to feel better, and grinned mischievously.

"And who is that exactly Miss Granger?"

"I don't know yet. Only time will tell. I hope soon" I had with a pang in my heart.

She hugged me comfortingly, and I hugged her back. Outside the sky was pink, the sun was about to raise.

"What do you say if we get up and prepare a breakfast that will bewitch your love's heart so that he will confess his love on one knee in front of your whole family?"

Laughing, she swatted her pillow at me, as I was getting out of her bed. I ducked and stuck my tongue.

Suddenly the playfull mood was gone, as I felt an incredible pain in my chest, just as the first ray of sun was pouring through the window. I tried to scream, but no sound came out of my mouth. After my chest, my back hurt too. Then the pain crept in all my body. Once it reach my head, I started to fall, in slow motion as if I was watching a film from inside. The last thing I heard was Ginny screaming "Hermione!", before darkness overtook me.

A/N:

Ahahahah! Little cliffy for you my friends!

I hope you liked this chapter! I'm waiting for your reviews, remember the most I get, the faster I'll update!


	3. Harry : The first morning of freedom

Chapter 2

Harry : The first morning of freedom

I woke up very early the morning I was to go to my friends. ActuallyI'm not even sure that I slept that night. I barely lept at all since Dubledore's 'death'. I felt guilty, my friends would have said "like always when something bad happens". But that day, I also felt quite excited. I was leaving the Dursleys for good! No more harsh or frightened looks from those I thought to be my only remaining family at that time. No more reminders of the beating I used to received from them, at least before I knew Sirius. Sirius... Now I can leave with his death, it was not entirely my fault, but I was too tortured at this time to realise that. I really felt like I was carrying the weight of the world on my shoulders. And that was partly true, but not for the reasons that were told to me the year before.( Basically I was not supposed to defeat Voldemort, but I'll explain that later).

So, back to that day, I decided to leave as early as I dared to. I had said goodbye to the Dursleys the previous evening, and they answered the same...I guess, because they grunted something that I didn't really understand. I looked at my alarm clock, then put it in my trunk. Then I went to the living-room. The fireplace had been enchanted, so that it would function for me just once before it would become the false dull one it had always been. I looked at the window and when the first ray of sun appeared in the sky, I threw floo powder in the hearth and called 'Grimauld Place'.

I didn't know what I expected at arriving there, but I was certainly not Ginny screaming a panicked "Hermione!"

All kinds of thought crossed my mind, from a nightmare to a Death-Eater attack. Nonetheless I raced up the stairs with my wand out, ready to help the girl I love and one of my best friends.

I barged into the room and I must say that I was quite shocked and...confused at what I saw. Ginny was kneeled on the floor crying, and she was supporting Hermione seemingly lifeless body.

"Gin! What happened? Is she..."

"I don't know! We were talking and she was getting out of bed and suddenly she stopped, and then she fall and I've tried to wake her up and she doesn't and I'm worried and oh Harry what if she is dead oh no she can't be what are we going to do..." She was babbling now and squeezing Hermione body so tight I was afraid she might hurt her. So I gently knelt by her and stroked her closest hand.

"Gin Gin stop ! That won't help her," I said, and at the same time I checked for Hermione's breath. It was barely perceptible but still there. I sighed in relief and checked her pulse. Ok I wasn't very talented so I put my head on her chest ( Hermione smirked the first time she read that), and I could hear a feeble beat.

Just as I was pondering what to do, Hermione's parents, as well as Ron and his parents, Moody, Tonks and her older sister Moira, barged into the room, and looked just confused as I had a minute ago, which would have been funny had the situation not been so grave.

They looked from Hermione to Ginny and to me, not necessarily in that order, seemingly petrified. Then Mrs Granger, I mean Anna, screamed "My daughter!".

Everyone rushed to Hermione, and I was starting to worry aboutthe lack of air around her, when Moira (who is a healer by the way), yelled "STOP! GO AWAY AND LET ME EXAMINE HER!".

Everyone scampered away, except for Ginny who still had Hermione on her lap, and me, because Hermione's hand had found mine and wouldn't let go, even if she was still unconscious.

Moira ran her wand above Hermione's body for basic injuries, and of course she found nothing. So she tried a more complex spell, and still nothing. Even if...

"What's her blood group?"

"It's O+" Anna answered. "Why, she lost some? Does she need a drip? Because if she does..."

"No, it's not that. She still has all her blood. But it seems to be...well if I didn't know better, I'd say it's changing, the pain resulting from it must be what made her faint."

We all stared dumdfounded at Hermione, then at the magical picture above her. Her picture of her body was showing two colours: red was representing her normal blood group, while pink was the new one. It seemed to last for hours- though it lasted for only half an hour- and all her blood was transformed, or replaced, somehow. It's very hard to explain but I learnt later that pink was a symbol for magical creature, in medical pictures.

After that, Hermione breath became deeper, and we all understand she was sleeping, so we were slightly relieved. Only slightly, because, we still didn't know what to expect. She was still clutching my hand, actually she brought it to her cheek with a smile, and I felt a odd rush of magic through it. Very pleasant I must say, but still odd. As if I have found a long lost friend, but there was something else – that I didn't discovered for an other five months or so.

She kept on smiling, but gave signs that she was about to wake up. She probably felt us looking at her. She opened her eyes, and grinned at us sleepily. Her grin became even bigger when she saw me. She yawned lazily, and asked in a deep and very pleasant voice that we didn't recognized.

"Hello everyone! How are you? And why are you all here?"

But nobody answered her, too shocked we were.Because her eyes, that we had always know to be a rich hazel brown, were now honey yellow.

A/N:

Hello!

I'm back after my exams and the hollidays, and I hope it was worth the wait. I should be able to update soon and if you are so kind as to review a lot this chapter, I'll post the next one in two days.

So please, R&R!


End file.
